schoolsidechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Reol Klein/Tropes
A-G *'Accidental Pervert': Walks in on Clarith bathing in Wiegenlied arc. And he does it again with Kyle in Retrouver arc. *'Adorkable': Then again... He is Roku's ancestor after all... *'Badass' **'Badass Abnormal': A Half-Blood Esper to natch. **'Badass Adorable': He has his adorable moments. Particularly with either Vanitas and Riliane/Rin **'Back-to-Back Badasses': With Shuyin. *'Bash Brothers': With Shuyin and later Vanitas. *'Berserk Button': Don't try to hurt either of his friends, ESPECIALLY ''if it's Vanitas and he ''will kill you. *'Beware The Nice Ones': Oh hell yeah... *'Big Brother Instinct': To Vanitas, Yukina and Riliane/Rin. Develops this one for Rianna as well... *'Big Brother Mentor': Acts like one to Rianna. *'Brilliant, But Lazy': Who knew that the first Chosen of Fate is actually very lazy in compare to Roku even! *'Chaste Hero/Celibate Hero' *'The Chosen One': The original Chosen of Fate that is... *'Combat Tropes' **'Blade Spam' **'Cool Keyblade': Oblivion. **'Elemental Powers' ***'Blow You Away': His main asset. ***'Making A Splash' ***'Shock And Awe' **'Everything's Better With Spinning' **'Full-Contact Magic' **'Healing Factor': Due to his Esper heritage and has Azure Heal as well... **'Lightning Bruiser' **'Magic Knight' **'Sword Beam' **'Throwing Your Swords Always Works' *'Clueless Chick Magnet': Due to his love for Clarith, he does not realized about Rin/Riliane and Yukina are head over heels for him... And then there's Vanitas... *'The Determinator' *'Deuteragonist': Of Chronicles of Azure. *'Digging Yourself Deepe'r: Gets into this most of the time with Vanitas, Clarith and Riliane''.'' *'Friend To All Living Things/Friend To All Children' *'The Gifted' *'The Glomp': Does this all. the. DAMN. time towards Vanitas. Then again... Reol is ''the first one managing to befriend the cold Vanitas after all... H-P *'Half-Human Hybrid': A Half-Blood Esper to be exact. *'Heavy Sleeper': He tends to be the ''hardest one to wake up according to Shuyin. Of course, it would take Vanitas to make him wake up several times in Chronicles of Time. *'Heroic BSOD': Gets one when he failed to save Michaela and later, when he is too late to stop Allen from sacrificing himself. **Also gets a rather harsh one in Chronicles of Azure where Rianna performs a Heroic Sacrifice for him. *'Heterosexual Life Partners': With Shuyin and later with Vanitas. *'Ho Yay': Oooh boy, it's very hard to find one scene where Reol does not interact with Vanitas without having a Ho Yay vibes on. **Also a Foe Yay side with Virgillius, although it's more one-sided with the latter especially when Virgillius is talking about Reol in Dissidia School Side III. *'If It's You, It's Okay': For Vanitas. And the first one to natch. *'Manic Pixie Dream Guy': Acts like this to the hot-headed and cold Vanitas. And later with Rianna, in order to lighten her up. *'The Messiah' *'The Nicknamer': He was the first one to came up "Vani" for Vanitas (in which his descendant took it from) and "Rin" for Riliane after having trouble pronouncing her name. Guess what name she took when escaping her "execution"? *'No Sense of Personal Space': Towards Vanitas, naturally. *'Official Couple': With Clarith. *'Older Than They Look': Justified on his part due to his Esper heritage. Since there were a five year Timeskip between the Wiegenlied and Praeludium arc, it's hard to believe that Reol doesn't exactly look like a 24 year old when he still looks like his 19 year old self. Both Germaine and Rianna lampshades the ridiculousness of it. Q-V *'Red Oni, Blue Oni': The Red to Vanitas and Rianna's Blue. *'Single-Target Sexuality': To Clarith. Eventually, the feelings are mutually returned. *'Sleep Cute' *'Stepford Smiler' *'Trademark Favorite Food': Loves brioche just as same as Riliane/Rin. W-Z *'Who Wants To Live Forever?': Has this problem once, but Reol manages to move on about it during one of his talks with Rianna. Category:Tropes